


Stay With Me

by HinoGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinoGreen/pseuds/HinoGreen
Summary: Some detailed talks between Cass and Dean





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's something special that makes this CP so pure in a way. Maybe OOC a little bit:(

"Why are you here?" Dean asked Cas in a short distance, and his voice is so soft under the pale city lights.  
"Hello again, Dean." Angel greeted without turning back to him.  
"I'm, um, as you humans called, gazing the stars."  
"Since when do you have a thing for this? I thought you would be bored enough back to your days in Heaven." Dean replies in a joking way.  
" Soon, they will be falling down to the ground, not beautiful anymore." He could see Cas frowned a little.  
"You mean when the Apocolypse comes?"  
"Yes."  
Dean threw himself in the silence, for the stupid qustion he made just now. That's right, he thought, we started it, now we are gonna witness the stars falling down.  
"I don't blame you." Cas turned to him in a grace move. "No one is going to blame you."  
"Even the God?"  
"...Yes" Cas paused, which made Dean begin to worry a little.  
"There's nothing wrong that you would talk about him. As for our beloved father, I believe he just did what he should do..The same destiny happens to you and your brother, Sam. "  
"Yeah you got me." Said Dean.  
Then he wanted to change the topic."Let's not talk about it now."  
"Alright." Cas seemed a little bit.....relaxed. Clearly he wouldn't like to talk about it either.  
"You are an angel and soilder, you must have seena lot and experienced a lot. From wat I can imagine, you can fly, you can disappear suddenly. You are powerful with the magic....You are so incridible, even if you are standing right in front of me."  
He stopped as he's holding back something.  
"But why,why are you so obsessed with simple things like stargazing?"  
"Flying is such a fast way to travel and being invisible makes me see things more clear. Choosing a veseel and pretending to understan human life is a new choice for me. I have been weakened the moment since I made my decision."  
"What do you mean by Weaken? You guys are so strong that even vessels could burn up in the end."  
"You don't understand, Dean." Cas's looking into him in a serious way. " Outside the vessels, free spirits can travel further and faster."  
"But you need a vessel to spread out your mojo things..." Dean murmured.  
"Exactly. That's why I would say that it's particial that only seeing the significance of vessel itself."  
"Well, Mr.Angel, I think I'm losing you." Dean shaked his head. Perhaps the talk is gonna end here.  
" Ummm...Do you want a beer? " Dean looked at the man next to him, waiting for a short answer.  
Nothing happened. Not a word came out of the angel's mouth.  
"Cas? What's wrong?"  
"The vessel makes me feel the moment. It captures every second for me, waiting for me to fully accept it and understand it."  
"Like you mentioned, so many places I have been to, so many poor people  I have seen, and so many disasters I have tried to prevent. I thought myself could perform thses duties properly, only to find that not only my soul----even the way I think still get trapped inside this human body."  
"Cas..." Dean sighed, "You don't have to do this."  
"Tonight it's my first time saw these stars, from a new perspective. I can't regonize them as I used to in the past. However they're still so incridibly charming to me like I never had a chance before."  
"Maybe...." Cas looked back at Dean," That's what you call it 'live a life',right?"  
" In a way.... yes. You are right." Dean noded for agreement.  
"Will you stay with me? Dean?" Suddenly, Cas threw such aa question to him.  
" What? You say you're drunk enough without having any beers?" Dean blinks surprisingly.  
"No...." Cas shaked his head slightly," 'm asking for your permisssions."  
"For what?"  
"To stay with me." Cas repeated.  
"Okay..if you need me.Then I'd say I will."  
"Thank you, Dean." Cas simled a little.  
" Hey, come here buddy," Dean came to him quickly and hug him.  
"....I think you need a hug."  
I do. Cas thought. For some reason he can't speak out.  
Then Dean whispered to his ears: " Do you wanna a beer?"  
Cas simled again.  
"Yes, I do."

(Sammy : When can you guys become less girlish.*sigh*)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not so good:( But I will keep trying!!! Plz remember to leave a comment:) Thank you!


End file.
